Voy Por Ti
by Galletita Naranja
Summary: ::3ra Temporada:: Gunther no está dispuesto a perder su lugar y Logan no quiere ceder el suyo. –¡YO SOY EL MEJOR! .:Gunter x Cece x Logan:.


**Shake It Up! o A todo Ritmo** **no me pertenece :)**

**A.N: Inspirado otra vez en una canción xD. Esta vez en "Voy por ti" de Violetta.**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**VOY POR TI**

**...**

**...**

–La conozco desde antes.

–Sí. Como su enemigo.

–Ella fue mi novia.

–Eso fue un engaño.

–Me quiere.

–¡Le gusto!

–¡SALISTE CON SU MEJOR AMIGA!

–¡TE FUISTE SIN SIQUIERA DESPEDIRTE DE ELLA!

Los dos pares de ojos, azul cielo y cafés oscuros, se taladraron antes de que ambos giraran sus frentes en direcciones contrarias y gruñeran.

–Al menos yo no besé a su mejor amiga –se burló Gunther.

–Yo. Estaba. Confundido –rezongó Logan, tocándose la cabeza.

Él había venido a visitar a Flynn, unos tres meses después de todo lo ocurrido con la cancelación de la boda de su padre. Lo que llamó su atención fue que al entrar en la casa de los Jones, un chico alto y rubio con un atuendo un poco llamativo, aunque Ty le dijo luego que no era **tan** llamativo como lo que antes solía llevar, pero aún así era llamativo ver a alguien vestido como un medio-militar. ¡Lo que sea! Le llamó la atención ver a Flynn tan feliz con la presencia de aquel sujeto desconocido. O al menos que él no conocía porque cuando Cece y Rocky entraron en la habitación fue muy claro que se trataba de una especie de amigo.

**Gunther**, como le dijeron que se llamaba, le tendió a Cece una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de naranja y panqueques que tenían un aroma bastante bueno aunque le costaba admitirlo. Al principio Cece pareció desconfiada pero luego aceptó, diciendo algo de que no lavaría los platos. **Típico** pensó, ella era bastante holgazana.

Sin embargo...Cuando los vio, juntos, felices. Se sintió extraño. Como ya no salía con Rocky, la pelirroja lo trataba como siempre. O sea, lo odiaba. Y este chico, Gunther Hessenheffer...Oh, era tan desesperante.

Era peor que Cece cuando se enojaba. Sonrió al pensar en eso.

–¡No No No! ¡Quita a **mi** Galletita de tus pensamientos! –Gunther se señaló con el dedo, frunciendo las cejas.

–¿Galletita? –preguntó sin creérselo–. ¿Qué clase de nombre romántico es ese?

–El que le di en nuestra primera cita –comentó soñadoramente recordando el momento. ¡Ah incluso ella le había masticado la comida! –Fue una linda muestra de amor. –siguió diciendo, ignorando las muchas veces que Cece le dijo **¨Yo no te amo.¨**

Logan no terminaba por creérselo. Cuando él había preguntado por quién era, el rubio dijo que ¨el ex de Cece¨ automáticamente ella gritó un **¨No estoy enamorada de ti¨** a lo que Gunther respondió **¨Es tan linda cuando se hace la difícil.¨**

Sentía un poco de celos, ya que recordó esa vez por televisión cuando ¨Vida Adolescente¨ dijeron que Gunther y Cece tenían una relación en A Todo Ritmo Chicago. Tal vez sonara ridículo pero con el paso del tiempo había comenzado a sentir cosas por Cece.

Y al parecer Gunther también sentía cosas por ella.

Y ninguno quería perder.

–¡YO SOY EL MEJOR! –se gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se detuvieron cuando oyeron la puerta de la casa Jones abrirse.

–Hola chicos –Cece tomó el bolso que estaba sobre el sofá y luego se fue igual de rápido y salió lentamente, sin darse cuenta que las sonrisas que se daban ambos eran fingidas y que realmente se odiaban. –Bueno, adiós.

–Puedes tirar tus intentos al basurero de donde sacas esos horribles gorros –el rubio bajó un poco su cabeza, para verlo–. Volveré a hacer a Cece mi novia.

En ese momento Logan odió no ser tan alto, igual dijo molesto. –Primero: Al menos mi ropa siempre fue de este planeta. Segundo: ¡Quisiera ver eso!

–¿Por qué no vas a ver a Rocky? –soltó con su conocido aire de burla– Siempre que eso te aburra puedes besarla.

–¡Yo estaba confundido!

Obviamente, Gunther se rió de él.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**A.N: No sé si saben como terminan las parejas de la serie. Yo lo leí en las páginas en inglés, fue eso lo que me hizo crear este triángulo del que pronto voy a subir un fanfic largo. En este lugar voy a subir cositas como esta, cortas y semi-cómicas.**

**Digo ya que no me importa mucho lo oficial. ¡GeCe siempre va a ser GeCe! *w***

**CHAO!**


End file.
